Marching Song
Marching Song es el segundo capítulo de A Crooked Mile, el tercer episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo Bigby Wolf llega en taxi a el Buckingham Bridge. Allí se encuentra Snow White junto a los allegados de Lily, realizando una ceremonia en su honor. Él trata de llamar su atención: *Sorry, this is important (interrumpiste las palabras de Snow) *We have to go (interrumpiste las palabras de Snow) *her over *interrupt ACM Manhattan Bridge.png ACM Gravesite.png ACM Snow's Eulogy.png Si se decide a hacerle señas, ella hará caso omiso y seguirá con el funeral, así que Wolf debe insistir volviendo a hablar con ella: *Psssst! Snow! (interrumpiste las palabras de Snow) *We need to leave (interrumpiste las palabras de Snow) *Sorry but we have to go (interrumpiste las palabras de Snow) *... Esta es una de las decisiones importantes, ya que Bigby Wolf debe decidir entre interrumpir las palabras de despedida hacia Lily, o guardar respeto y dejar a Snow que termine (en el primer o segundo turno). Para ello basta con no alzar la voz, o simplemente no acercase a ella, pudiendo distraerse si se va al pequeño altar situado en la izquierda, con algunas notas de despedida de sus allegados. Sea cual sea la decisión tomada, Holly no querrá ver al detective en el funeral de su hermana, así que le pedirá que abandone el lugar: *Holly, I'm sorry. *Settle down *I don't want trouble *... ACM Lawrence at the Funeral.png ACM Not Invited.png ACM Killer Revelation.png Holly le reprocha haber lanzado el cuerpo de su hermana al Pozo Encantado, pese a haberle prometido que intentaría entregárselo a ella, aunque White sale en su defensa diciendo que eso fue decisión de Crane: *That's not important now (Holly no olvidará eso) *Sorry, I didn't know (Holly recordará eso) *Crane's a prick (Gren recordará eso) *... Grendel interrumpe para preguntarle el motivo por el cual ha acudido, respondiendo: *I think I know who murdered your sister *I'm here to talk to Snow *To pay my respect *... Si afirma conocer al asesino, Holly querrá saber más sobre ello luego, a lo que responderá: *I think it was Crane (ellos recordarán eso) *Can't talk about it yet *I need to talk to Snow *... Sea cual sea la respuesta, Snow White les pedirá a los asistentes que les dejen conversar entre ellos para seguir con la investigación, algo a lo que se niega Holly, que quiere conocer más datos acerca del asesino de su hermana. Si en la ronda anterior de respuestas no afirma que conoce al asesino, se llegará directamente a este mismo momento, sin saltar la segunda ronda. En cualquier caso, Holly quiere que abandonen el funeral, respondiéndole: *Of course *I don't plan to stay *I just want Lily's killer *... ACM Total Bullshit.png ACM Try Not To Picture It.png ACM Starting The Burn.png Los cuatro amigos continúan con el funeral, mientras los investigadores se apartan a un lado para conversar. Snow le pide que le dé más información acerca del asesino: *He killed Lily at a motel (si ya ha revelado su identidad) / Crane murdered Lily (si todavía no lo hizo) *Crane's obsessed with you *Lily was Crane's prostitute *... A continuación habla sobre el peligro de su vida: *I'm sorry, Snow *I thought Crane might be here / I though you were in danger *We should leave *... Ella sigue incrédula con las afirmaciones que le hace, así que necesita que lo confirme: *Don't you trust me? *Crane took photos (Snow recordará eso) *Snow the illicit photo (Snow no olvidará eso) *... Nerissa les interrumpe para decirles que Holly pregunta por ella, ya que asistirán a la ceremonia final. Él podrá intervenir con: *We should go *Are you okay? *Take your time *... La prostituta se queda con Wolf y le pregunta cómo le fue en el Open Arms Hotel: *Lily was killed there *It was Crane's room *Yeah, thanks *... ACM First Thing In A Visit.png ACM Dealing With Tweedles.png ACM Holly Noticed.png Después de recibir la respuesta, decide volver con el grupo. En ese momento, Bigby es encañonado con un arma de los Tweedle, que asisten también al funeral. *What are you doing here? *Now is not the time *You're about to regret this *... ACM Ladies and Gentlemen.png ACM Just Business.png ACM Tensions Rising.png Los hermanos saben que va en búsqueda de Crane, y por eso le cuentan que sus intereses son comunes, por lo que "piden" que frene la investigación y deje que sean ellos quienes realicen la tarea: *Fuck off *Don't do this here *You work for Crane? *... ACM Tweedles With Shotguns.png ACM Just A Dead Whore.png ACM Holly Roar.png Pese a las negativas de Wolf, ellos insisten en su plan. Por último, le piden una respuesta respecto a la oferta que le han hecho: *You think I'm scared? *Fine, it's a deal (has aceptado un trato) *Just don't hurt anyone (ellos recordarán eso) *... A continuación, los asistentes notan la presencia de los intrusos, y deciden acercarse para ejercer presión sobre los mismos: *It's about Crane *Dee, stop this shit! *Dee, no deals *... ACM Holly Shot.png ACM Grendel Vs Dum.png ACM Gren Over Dum.png Holly y Gren pierden la paciencia, así que vuelven a su forma de monstruo para intimidar a los gemelos. Luego Wolf seguirá mediando: *Calm down, Holly *I'll handle this *It's not worth it *... ACM Snow Shot.png ACM Snow Neck Wound.png ACM Funeral Aftermath.png Ellos hacen caso omiso, y Glen se abalanza sobre Dum, aunque Dee lo tiene a tiro. A continuación aparece un quick time event en el que Bigby combate contra Dee; pero finalmente los tres protagonistas terminan heridos y los gemelos consiguen huir del lugar. 500px|center Vídeo thumb|center|670 px (Desde 3:47 hasta 13:53) Categoría:Capítulos de A Crooked Mile